Chasing Cars
by StarkidLuna
Summary: SongFic, Chasing Cars from Grey's Anatomy,I know its by snow patrol but i used this one to divide different parts of the story using the couples Herimone/Ron, Harry/Ginny, Neville/Hannah, Neville/Luna Luna/Rolf, Just read it :  its amazing


This came to me at 1 in the morning so yeah Also, you should listen to the song, before this, The Link will be on my profile, Its called Chasing Cars by Grey's Anatomy

Also Review

* * *

><p>Herimone was reading the book in the common room, everyone or at least some, came back for 7th year. Herimone was waiting to see her boyfriend, Ron, who she was in complete in love with. The Boys would soon return back from play quidditch.<p>

_We'll do it all_  
><em>Everything<em>  
><em>On our own<em>

Herimone remember the time in there 6th year when, Ron called out her name instead of Lavender's. Herimone couldn't help but feel happy and loved.

_We don't need_  
><em>Anything<em>  
><em>Or anyon<em>e

Herimone was glad that the war was over. Everyone changed, Ron treated Herimone as if she was the only girl in the world and Herimone loved that.

She heard the boys come in through the door, laughing about something. Ron saw Herimone and smiled, Harry took this chance and went up stairs to change for his date with Ginny.

Ron saw down on the couch gave, Herimone a kiss on the check. Herimone couldn't help but smile.

_If I lay here_  
><em>If I just lay here<em>

_They sat there, on the couch, holding hands talking feel as if they where the only ones in the room._

_Would you lie with me_  
><em>And just forget the world?<em>

Harry, was already for his date, he went down to the great hall, Hogsmeade was open. Harry couldn't help but be nervous, he was in love with her.

I don't quite know  
>How to say<br>How I feel

The way she looked, the way she smiled. He felt loved, and had hope that this would turn into something wanted to say I love you, but he didn't know how. The way she laughed at his jokes, or listen to him.

_Those three words_  
><em>Are said too much<em>  
><em>They're not enough<em>

They date was brilliant, they laughed and joked. They both instead of returning to the common room, put on the invisibility cloak and went up to the Astronomy tower, to look at the stars. They laid down on the cloud marble stone floor, and hold each others hand and gazed up at the stars.

_If I lay here_  
><em>If I just lay here<em>

They didn't care if they would get caught by Argus Filch and his evil cat Mrs. Norris, all they cared about was each other. Harry looked at her, smiled and said "I love you" Ginny smiled back and said "I love you too" and they both felt, as if nothing in the world matter expect them.

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

Both couples Ron and Herimone, Ginny and Harry, thought about the pass, how people said they wouldn't work. They wouldn't find love, but they did.

_Forget what we're told_  
><em>Before we get too old<em>

They felt as, they had each other, that they could do anything. They felt so free and alive, and loved.

Show me a garden  
>That's bursting into life<p>

Luna Lovegood, walked through the hall of Hogwarts, alone. She was in love, but that didn't matter, because he had another girl, a girl who loved him. But Luna loved him sense the day she say Neville Longbottom, they day she looked into his eyes, she knew nothing mattered, she loved him.

Let's waste time  
>Chasing cars<br>Around our heads

Luna turn on corner to were the Great Hall was, she saw Neville, and Hannah, kissing, and smiling. Luna closed her eyes, she needed, grace. She just wanted him to be happy but yet it hurt her, she felt tears go down her face.

I need your grace  
>To remind me<br>To find my own

She remember the times when Carrow's where at Hogwarts. How, Luna and Neville would run in middle of night. How they would smile and laugh just to get through it all.

If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<p>

She remembered the time when he saved her life from one of the Death Eaters. who was going kill her. She wanted to tell him right then and there but she couldn't.

Would you lie with me  
>And just forget the world?<p>

So she watch as the love of her life, walked away, smiled and kiss another girl. How the person she loved but didn't love her back laughed at jokes with another girl. She wanted to stop them at first but she realized that would hurt him.

Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<p>

She remembered what her mom told her. To put others first before themselves, like at time as this. So Luna walked away before the could see her tear stained face.

Show me a garden  
>That's bursting into life<p>

It was graduation day at Hogwarts, Ron asked Herimone to go for a walk by the lake. He asked Herimone to sit, down.

All that I am:  
>All that I ever was<p>

He nervously got down on one knee and asked the one question that Herimone wanted to here and she said yes.

Is here in your perfect eyes  
>They're all I can see<p>

"You can now kiss the bride" said the wizard.

Harry lean, and kissed his wife, Ginny.

This was the moment, the moment that would change their lives.

I don't know where  
>Confused about how as well<p>

Ginny, was glowing, they blocked out the whistles and the cheering and they smiled at each other. Both of their lives changed for the better, they where happy.

Just know that these things  
>Will never change for us at all<p>

Luna started at the invitation, the inviviation to Neville Longbottom's and Hannah's wedding. She knew that she should come, but she felt alone. Everyone seemed to have someone, and she was glad that she was over Neville, she ordered a butterbeer.

A man sat next to her smiled, he was cute, not only cute by extremely good looking. She knew him, his name was Rolf Scamander, who was a naturalist like her, they started talking about Nargles and the Quibbler. He then asked her out. and Luna said Yes.

If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<p>

One year later, Luna kissed her Husband, Rolf, they, laid in the grass, in the cool summer night air, gazing at the moon. They felt save, happy and loved. Luna felt like she wasn't alone anymore. They laid there, and talked about all sorts of things, and didn't notice, the shooting stars, because just for that moment it was just them, and that was all they needed.

Would you lie with me  
>And just forget the world?<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading<p>

-Crystal


End file.
